


Conversion to the Cause

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Anal, Corruption, F/F, Futa, Incest, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After Ryuko is captured by Nui and Ragyo, the two villains take extra special efforts to convert her to the cause of the Life Fibers. Their favored method? Fucking her until she's overwhelmed with pleasure.





	Conversion to the Cause

**Conversion to the Cause**

Ragyo smiled as Nui dragged a snarling, thrashing Ryuko into the room. That her daughter was so disobedient and willful was disappointing, but the chance to _correct_ her errant ways was a delight. Ryuko was pushed to her knees by Nui, but she still glared defiantly up at Ragyo as her mother stepped in front of her.

 

“Welcome home, Ryuko.” Ragyo couldn’t smile a non-cruel smile, but this one was even sharper than most. “I’m so glad you decided to come to your senses and join your family.”

 

Ryuko’s response wasn’t limited to Japanese, weaving in curse words and obscenities from half a dozen different languages, including some that Ragyo didn’t recognize in the slightest. The gist of it was clear though. She wasn’t interested in taking her rightful place below her mother. Ragyo sighed in disappointment. She’d expected as much, but had hoped that this daughter would be more open to reason.

 

Ah, well, Ragyo and Nui knew how to discipline her unruly children. Their skills had been honed on Satsuki, and she was a much more devious and grounded girl. Ragyo had a feeling that when Ryuko started to fracture, she would break entirely.  That would be nice to see, and Ragyo doubted she’d have to wait for long to see it.

 

“What a pity your mind is still so unwilling. Your body, on the other hand…” Ragyo gestured, and Ryuko’s bonds fell to the floor. Ryuko predictably leaped up to attack, and Nui predictably knocked her back down to her knees. “Your body already wants to serve me. How do you think we caught you so easily? The Life Fibers within you mean that you belong to us. Your body is already ours, and soon your mind will follow.”

 

Cloth tentacles reached down from the ceiling. Obeying Ragyo’s will, they picked up a struggling Ryuko and dropped her on Ragyo’s bed. It was the size of a small room, and as smooth as sin. Ragyo often had guests in it. Nui, Satsuki, Rei, worthy executives, or anyone else Ragyo desired. She’d had them all in her bed, singly, in pairs, or in groups. And now the last person Ragyo was interested in was it.

 

Ragyo and Nui stepped onto the low-slung bed after the dark-haired teen. They flanked her, holding her down on her knees. She fought, of course, but to Ragyo’s trained eye it didn’t seem convincing. Part of it was because of how weak the struggles were, and the rest of it was that she could see that Ryuko’s nipples were hard, and the room wasn’t cold.

 

Ragyo’s white outfit was exactly as easy to take off as it looked. In fact, if not for her control of Life Fibers, it would be even easier, to the point where it would be unwearable. It slid off of her, revealing her full, mature, glory. A large, thick, hard cock jutted out from her crotch, almost hitting Ryuko in the face as she flinched back, falling against Nui. Then she flinched forward, feeling something similar there.

 

Nui had to disrobe the boring, conventional way. Her body wasn’t as scupltedly glorious as Ragyo’s though she did have her own charm. And of course, there was a dick attached to her, just as large as the one in between Ragyo’s legs. Now Ryuko was flanked on two sides by a pair of hot, hungry, futas. The look on her face showed that she realized just how bad of a situation she was in.

 

Ryuko was naked, of course. She would only earn the privilege of clothes when she joined the Life Fibers. Until she did so, she could crawl around in her nakedness like an animal. Like one of the pigs Satsuki talked so much about. Ragyo spared a thought for her other daughter, still wayward and senseless. Her time would come soon enough, perhaps at Ryuko’s hand.

 

Ragyo took Ryuko’s mouth first, as was her right as the teen’s mother. It was easy enough to get her to open up, just pinching her nose shut until she had to breathe. She really should have known better than to take a deep breath like that, Ragyo reflected. Ah well, that made it even easier to enter.

 

Ragyo was pleased to learn that Ryuko didn’t seem to have a gag reflex. Neither did Satsuki, come to think of it. Possibly a quirk thrown up by the Life Fibers, she mused. At any rate, it made it much easier for Ragyo to slid her cock down Ryuko’s throat.

 

Ryuko looked up at her mother in shock and disbelief as Ragyo’s cock slid further and further down her throat. Ragyo smiled as she came to a stop, Ryuko’s nose pressed against her skin. She could see the bulge her dick formed in Ryuko’s throat. Her smile widened as Ryuko started struggling, pressing her hands against Ragyo’s thighs. That was something she _didn’t_ have in common with Satsuki then. Ragyo’s older daughter could hold her mother’s cock down her throat for five minutes at a time, and knew how to give it a good massage.

 

Well, if Ryuko didn’t have the skills to please her mother, she’d have to do it on her own. Pulling her hips back, Ragyo drew her cock out of Ryuko. The teen spluttered as the dick was slowly withdrawn, almost leaving her mouth. Ryuko’s eyes crossed as she looked down at the mammoth shaft that had just been shoved down her throat. She only had a moment to examine it, before Ragyo pushed it back inside her.

 

Ragyo quickly got a satisfactory rhythm going, plunging her cock in and out of Ryuko’s throat. Smiling to herself, she looked over at Nui. The small girl was slowly pumping her own dick as she smiled at the sight of mother and daughter. Ragyo felt bad for her. Here she was, enjoying her daughter’s virginal body, while Nui had to masturbate on her own.

 

“Nui, you can use Ryuko’s hands if you’d like.”

 

“Why thank you!” The diminutive psychopath chirped.

 

Nui’s slender hands snapped out and grabbed Ryuko’s, dragging them away from where they were pressing against Ragyo’s thighs. Ryuko made a barely audible noise as she glanced to the side, to see her hands getting wrapped around a cock just as big as the one plundering her throat. A smaller girl probably wouldn’t have been able to fully encircle Nui’s dick, but Ryuko managed.

 

Ragyo smiled as Ryuko started jacking off Nui’s dick. She’d barely been forced at all, and now she was actively helping her own despoilment. She would quickly learn to love what was being done to her, if she was already participating.

 

Ragyo felt her orgasm rapidly reaching its peak. She grabbed her daughter’s hair and pulled her in as close as possible. The gagging sound Ryuko made as the cock was shoved down her throat was just enough for Ragyo to cum.

 

Ryuko’s eyes almost burst out of their sockets as her mother came inside her. Ragyo had pulled her cock out enough that her lower head was inside Ryuko’s mouth. That way, when she came, her daughter could taste her orgasm as it flooded her. Little considerations like that was how Ragyo showed she cared about her daughters.

 

Ryuko’s lips had been stretched wide around Ragyo’s cock, but it still wasn’t enough to form a perfect seal. Ragyo’s cum leaked out of her lips, running down her chin even as more of it went down her throat. Ragyo could see Ryuko desperately swallowing, trying to stay ahead of the flood of hot cum that was filling her mouth. Ragyo pulled out, letting her cock slide free of Ryuko’s lips. Cum followed, running down Ryuko’s chin. A few drops landed on her breasts, marking them in white.

 

Nui came soon after, her giant cock pointed right at Ryuko’s face. Her orgasm was just as heavy as Ragyo’s, and she was delighted to see her daughter’s face obscured underneath stream after stream of white cum. Nui always had such heavy orgasms. Once, Ragyo recalled, she had fucked Satsuki’s pussy until Ragyo’s oldest daughter looked pregnant, swollen with all the cum dumped inside her cunt.

 

Ryuko gingerly raised her hands, prodding at her cum-covered face, seemingly in disbelief at what had happened to her. Strands of cum were falling on her breasts and running down those fat mounds. She handled it much worse than Satsuki did; her older sister reveled in facials, and like to rub the cum around so as much of her skin was covered as possible. As Ryuko flicked a strand of cum down to the bed, Ragyo frowned. Her hand lashed out, catching Ryuko’s errant limb.

 

“No! Don’t waste our gifts. Eat it.”

 

Ryuko hesitated for a moment, but grudgingly acquiesced. Ragyo nodded to herself. It was a very good sign that her daughter was already agreeing to things like this, without much prompting. Ryuko slowly scooped the cum off her face, the white strands stretching in between her fingers as she licked each digit clean. Nui and Ryuko exchanged a gleeful look as her face was gradually revealed, cheeks red in humiliation, embarrassment and, Ragyo thought, at least some lust.

 

“What a good girl. Now thank us for feeding you.”

 

Ryuko flushed darker with rage. She tried to say something, but there was still too much cum in her mouth to enunciate properly. As Ragyo listened to her incoherent splutters, she shook her head in disappointment.

 

“Ryuko, if you aren’t properly appreciative of what your mother and half-sister offer you, then we have no choice but to correct you.”

 

Nui wandered around behind Ryuko. She grinned, before planting a foot on the teen’s lower back. She pushed forward, sending Ryuko sprawling and squawking. Ignoring her cries of protest, Nui kneeled down, and grabbed Ryuko’s ass with both hands.

 

“Oh, look, Miss Ragyo! See how bouncy it is?”

 

She slapped Ryuko’s ass, getting both a squeal and jiggle. Ragyo smiled. It seemed that Ryuko would far more enjoyable to spank than Satsuki, who had both better self-control, and a far skinner rear.

 

“You crazy bitch! Call your pyscho off me!”

 

Ragyo’s smile turned even more sinister. Well, well, demands, eh? She knew how to negotiate. Even if she held all the cards, it could still be amusing to see her daughter humiliate herself trying to avoid a bit of pain. She’d even be gracious enough to let Ryuko’s earlier ingratitude pass by without mention.

 

“Call me mother, politely, and I will.”

 

Ryuko glared at Ragyo, obviously wishing her dead, but another spank by Nui pushed her over the edge. Ragyo could see the fat jiggle, moving in waves from where Nui’s hand landed.

 

Ryuko’s mouth moved like she was chewing glass, but she finally spat out a ‘Fine’.

 

“Mother, please,” Ryuko paused, her face contorting in rage as Nui set up a rhythm on her backside, “please get Nui to stop spanking me.”

 

“Was that so hard? Of course, Ryuko, anything for my daughter. Nui?” Nui instantly stopped, tucking her hands behind her back and smiling. “I’m going to fuck my daughter’s virgin cunt. You can have her ass.”

 

Ragyo and Nui ignored Ryuko’s shriek of betrayal, and grabbed her body. They quickly arranged her between the two of them, working wordlessly, long since experts thanks to doing the same to Satsuki. Soon, Ryuko was pinned in between Ragyo and Nui, their hard cocks pressing against her stomach and back.

 

Ryuko may have been a virgin, but she didn’t have a hymen. There was no blood as Ragyo slid in, her mammoth cock forcing Ryuko’s walls apart. Ryuko shrieked, and tried to punch her mother, in a most displeasing display of unifamilial loyalty. Nui caught her hands, and soon pinned them in a hug that let her play with Ryuko’s bouncing, bountiful boobs.

 

Ragyo didn’t pay much attention to Ryuko’s shouts, both because if she was dissuaded by that sort of thing she’d never get anything done, and because the wetness of her daughter’s pussy put the lie to her denial. The arousal Ryuko was producing offset the tightness of her formerly virginal walls, and Ragyo was able to set a quick pace.

 

Soon Ryuko’s protests quieted, replaced by a lustful moaning. Ragyo pulled her head back to examine Ryuko’s face, and approved of what she saw. Ryuko’s full lips were parted, her tongue poking out. Her cheeks were flushed, and Ragyo had seen enough red faces to tell the difference between lust and shame, arousal and anger. And her eyes were dilated and unfocused, looking at something off in the distance, instead of disrespectfully glaring at her mother.

 

Ragyo stopped, her dick half in Ryuko’s cunt. She was considering how well her younger daughter’s pussy matched the elder. After a few thrusts back and forth to compare, Ragyo decided that Satsuki currently had a more enjoyable pussy. But, with time, Ragyo was sure she would mold Ryuko into one just as satisfying to use.  

 

Nui left Ryuko’s tits alone, and slid her hands over smooth skin, down to her hips. Ragyo smiled, knowing what was coming next, even if Ryuko seemed too out of it to guess. Nui respected Ragyo’s earlier decree, and refrained from spanking Ryuko again, even if they both thought she’d look and respond wonderfully to it. Instead, she spread those fat cheeks, revealing what lay in between. Nui and Ragyo locked gazes as she thrust her hips forward, her erect cock

 

Ryuko squealed as Nui entered her ass. Ryuko smiled at the expression on her face, a shocked look of unexpected pleasure as both her lower holes were suddenly filled with girl cock. Ragyo could feel Nui’s cock inside Ryuko’s ass, since they were only separated by a thin barrier. The increased pressure felt nice, even better than the wordless noises Ryuko was making as she struggled to understand what was happening. Ryuko finally got her head on straight enough to mutter out a question.

 

“Wha, what’s happening?”

 

“It’s simple, dearest,” Ragyo said, tucking a strand of Ryuko’s hair back behind her ear. “Mommy and Nui are using your body as a sextoy, and we’re going to keep on using you until you agree to serve REVOCS and the Life Fibers.”

 

Ragyo didn’t think more than half of that made it into Ryuko’s brain, but she also didn’t care. Whether or not Ryuko understood what was happening would not affect the end result. Ryuko _would_ forget her foolish past affiliations, and serve her mother, whether fighting or fucking. All that had yet to be determined was how long it would take her to accept that fact.

 

Since Ragyo’s hands were on Ryuko’s hips, Nui slid her hands up to the teen’s bare, bouncing breasts. Ragyo had thought Ryuko had been thrashing around as much as she could already, but she managed to find an extra reserve somewhere, limbs flailing as Nui groped her large boobs and erect nipples.

 

“Fuck, fuck both of you. Why don’t you both- ghhk!”

 

Ryuko’s tirade was cut off by a frowning Ragyo. She reached in and grabbed her daughter’s tongue, uncaring of any possible bites. Ryuko found it impossible to talk further with her tongue tugged out of her mouth in a humiliating display of dominance.

 

Ragyo tugged Ryuko’s tongue this way and that, enjoying the impotent glare her daughter gave her. She sounded much nice this way, making incomprehensible sounds instead of abusing her mother’s generous gifts.

 

“My dear, if you don’t have anything nice to say, then you shouldn’t say anything at all. I’m sure Nui can help you with that if you can’t control yourself.”

 

Nui chuckled, slowing down her ass fucking to join in the conversation.

 

“Oh, I have tons of designs that could help. Most of them are sized for Satsuki, but it wouldn’t take a moment to make them fit you, Ryu-chan!” She tapped her fingers on Ryuko’s back, lost in thought. “A red ball gag is a classic, and for good reason. It would even go well with your color scheme. Then there’s ring gags, if I don’t want you to have a chance to talk in between removing your gag and filling your throat. And there’s dildo gags, inward facing _and_ outward.”

 

“It would be ideal to train your throat with our dicks, but Ms. Ragyo and I are much too busy to mold _every_ aspect of you into the perfect set of holes. A dildo down your throat all day long would be an acceptable substitute. And an outward facing one would make sure you aren’t selfish and keep all the pleasure to yourself.”

 

Ragyo gave Nui a smile of approval. It was a good sign that Nui had either thought of this ahead of time, or was able to come up with it on the fly. Either way, it showed a quickness of thought and dedication to cause that would greatly help REVOCS and the Life Fibers.

 

“I want designs on my desk by tomorrow, Nui. And Ryuko,” she turned her attention to her no longer struggling daughter, “I will use them on disobedient girls. _Obedient_ daughters, on the other hand, won’t need them. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Ryuko sullenly nodded, and Ragyo let go of her tongue. There was a quiet moment while they waited to see what Ryuko would say next, but she chose silence. Shrugging, Ragyo decided she could live with that.

 

Ragyo and Nui turned their attention back to molding Ryuko around their cocks. As they continued using her for their own pleasure, Ragyo found an encouraging sign. Ryuko’s hands, once stubbornly clutching her thighs, were starting to slide up Ragyo’s back. She doubted Ryuko was really aware of what she was doing, but Ragyo could accept her daughter’s body being honest, even if her mind wasn’t quite yet.

 

Nui was multitasking admirably. Half of her attention was devoted to a punishing pace fucking Ryuko’s ass, while the other half concentrated on getting the most out of her boobs.  Ryuko responded well to the attention. Ragyo could hear her breaths get deeper and deeper, and thought she could hear bitten off word fragments.

 

Ragyo decided to step her efforts up. While she wasn’t _certain_ she knew what the words Ryuko was fighting not to say were, she had a fairly good idea. She slid her hands from Ryuko’s hips to her ass. The back of her hands brushed against Nui’s stomach as the smaller girl continued to fuck Ryuko’s rear entrance. Ragyo started to play with her daughter’s _other_ set of cheeks, the warm globes just as useful for handholds as her hips.

 

Ryuko couldn’t resist for long, two pairs of hands molesting her body and two dicks fucking her holes. The telltale signs of pleasure grew and grew, and her mutterings got louder and louder. But they didn’t rise to a pitch. When some inner dame burst, Ryuko’s babbling jumped straight up. When the words came, they were loud enough that Ragyo flinched back in surprise.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, please, fuck me!”

 

Those were the words Ragyo had been waiting to here. A sure sign that Ryuko was coming around to their cause. Soon, she’d be theirs wholeheartedly, a perfect tool for her loving mother. Ragyo picked up the pace, doing her best to transform her daughter into a fitting instrument for her will.

 

Ryuko’s babbling quickly became even less coherent, a stream of ‘fuck’, ‘yes’, ‘more’, and ‘please’. Eventually, even that ceased as she ran out of breath, air driven out of her by Ragyo’s and Nui’s relentlessly pounding cocks.

 

Ragyo rewarded Ryuko with a kiss. She could taste her own cum on her daughter’s lips as Ryuko eagerly responded. Their tongues met, pressing against each other even as Ragyo and Nui kept on pounding into her. When they finally broke for air, Ryuko had a dazed look on her face.

 

Nui was nibbling on Ryuko’s shoulder as she fucked her ass, leaving behind crescents of teeth marks as she marked the teenager. Ragyo chuckled, seeing the light in Nui’s eyes. Her top couturier so loved to mark her things. Even when they weren’t _her_ things, like now. Or the collection of latex outfits she sealed Satsuki away in. Her Doll or Pet always had a logo on them, marking them as one of Nui’s creations.

 

Ragyo felt the familiar, welcoming clenching and throbbing of an imminent orgasm. She pulled her daughter closer to her, feeling their chests press against each other. She hissed through her teeth, feeling her cock twitch inside Ryuko’s wet folds. Ragyo sighed in relief as she felt herself cum into her daughter, her wet, warm, tight folds coaxing more and more semen out of her.

 

The hot semen filling her shocked Ryuko out of her fuck-drunk daze. Her gaze snapped down to her stomach, as if she could see through it and into her pussy, which was getting pumped full of sticky cum. There was a slight look of disbelief as she stared down, watching her mother give her her first creampie.

 

Ragyo rested for a minute, basking in the sensations. Not just the internal pleasure of her orgasm, but also the feeling of her cum swirling around inside Ryuko’s pussy and around her own cock. There was also the less earthy pleasure Ragyo got as she appreciated the look on her daughter’s face. The pleasures started to pale after a while, and Ragyo decided it was time to indulge in something more visceral again.

 

Ryuko’s cunt was far too good to give up after just one orgasm. Ragyo started fucking her daughter again, feeling her cum making it even easier to slide in and out. The earlier coherence, such as it was, seemed to just melt out of Ryuko, leaving a babbling, sweaty, cum-stained girl. Ragyo liked this version for more than the willful, disobedient daughter that had entered the room. This Ryuko seemed to be happier too, a smile forming on her face.

 

As an experiment, Ragyo let go of Ryuko’s hips. After a moment’s pause, her daughter started bouncing up and down on her own, impaling herself on her mother’s and half-sister’s dicks. Ragyo beamed, pleased that Ryuko was accepting her fate so quickly and eagerly. Not that it meant she was getting out of being fucked of course; Ragyo never left Satsuki without dumping at least three loads of cum into her eldest daughter’s body, and she planned on doing the exact same to her youngest.

 

“Oh Ryuko, your ass is so tight!” Nui was pressed against Ryuko’s back, fucking her rear with short, sharp thrusts. “I’m going to give you a nice present! An ass full of cum!”

 

“Yesh… Please, more cum.” Ryuko was drooling, head resting against her mother’s shoulder.

 

Nui giggled, and gave a final thrust, sending ripples throughout Ryuko’s body. They both moaned, and Ragyo could feel her daughter clenching down around her in orgasm. It was a wonderful feeling, Ryuko’s tight, wet, hot cunt wrapping around Ragyo’s fat cock. It wasn’t quite good enough for her to cum, but it wouldn’t take much more. An idea came to Ragyo. She stopped her thrusting, and held Ryuko down, anchored on her cock.

 

Holding Ryuko still didn’t do anything for her orgasm at all, but Ragyo was willing to put off immediate gratification in exchange for a reward very shortly. Snapping her fingers in front of Ryuko’s face, she waited for her daughter’s eyes to focus.

 

“Now then, my dear daughter, are how you feeling?”

 

It took a while for Ryuko to respond, the question only slowly working its way into her brain. The answer was everything Ragyo had hoped for and expected.

 

“Wanna cock…”

 

“Focus, Ryuko. Do you like cock?”

 

Ryuko recovered enough for a note of shame to enter her voice. But she was incapable of lying right now.

 

“Yes,” she muttered, looking down.

 

Ragyo followed her gaze and smirked. Neither of them could see where their bodies were joined; Ragyo’s bountiful bust and Ryuko’s smaller, but still impressive, rack obscured their sight.

 

“So you should say…”

 

Ryuko bit her lip, and shifted from side to side. It felt nice, but Ragyo’s control didn’t waver. She’d start fucking Ryuko _after_ she asked for it, not before.

 

“Momma, please fuck me.”

 

The words were said with a resigned air, not that Ragyo cared. That they had been said was the important aspect. And now she and Nui were going to fuck Ryuko into a loyal, incoherent mess. If Ryuko _hadn’t_ said those words, Ragyo and Nui would have _vengefully_ fucked Ryuko into a loyal, incoherent mess. It was an important distinction.

 

Ragyo smiled, and ruffled Ryuko’s hair, and told her what a good girl she was. All of that was secondary, though to the way she and Nui started fucking Ryuko, plunging in and out of her pussy and ass with reckless determination. Any further comment Ryuko may have made was soon driven out of her mind, along with the air out of her lungs.

 

Ryuko was rocking back and forth in between Ragyo and Nui, helpless to do anything but be overwhelmed by the pleasure. After her first orgasm, the next ones came much more easily. Soon, it seemed to Ragyo that her daughter was quaking in climax every few minutes as she and Nui fucked Ryuko. Ragyo’s own orgasms worked at a slower pace, though she was just as capable of continuing to fuck even as she came.

 

Nui had finally bowed out, after pumping three orgasms worth of cum into Ryuko’s ass. Now she was sitting back on the bed, watching Ryuko’s bouncing body and the white semen trickling out of her. She was still helping out, somewhat, spanking Ryuko’s ass and making her rear burn. But, for the most part, it was up to Ragyo to fuck some sense and obedience into her daughter.

 

Ryuko’s head was pressed against Ragyo’s shoulder, and the older woman could feel her drooling in mindless pleasure. Her daughter had quieted down recently, now only moaning against her skin. When Satsuki had reached a similar state in the past, that had meant Ragyo’s daughter had become incapable of focusing on anything besides the dick(s) plunging in and out of her. Ragyo had a feeling the same was true now.

 

Ragyo could feel her orgasm building. She had a feeling this would be enough, that the cum flooding her daughter’s pussy would be enough to break her in an overwhelming flood of pleasure. She welcomed it, feeling the release of orgasm coming through her body. Ragyo threw her head back and cried out in delight and relief as she came, pumping cum into Ryuko.

 

Ryuko didn’t make any sounds above a deep, throaty moan as her mother came inside her for the third time. Her arms tightened around Ragyo’s back, holding her as close as she could. Ragyo let her, focusing on draining her balls into her daughter. Finally, her last drop of semen came squirting out, and she pulled back, letting Ryuko fall to the bed in a tangle of limbs.

 

Ragyo looked down on her daughter, and saw that it was good. Ryuko was twitching in a puddle of her own arousal and semen, reaching out for Ragyo’s and Nui’s dicks, and playing with herself. There was no sign anymore of the defiant, disobedient daughter. All that was left was a properly appreciative girl, who would do anything for her mother.

 

“Ryuko, what do you want?”

 

Ryuko looked up at her mother with dazed eyes. Her lips twitched as she tried to get a sentence out. The rebellious light in her eyes was utterly gone, with a servile happiness replacing it.

 

“Ryuko wants cocks! Ryuko wants cummies!”

 

Ragyo’s smile almost split her face in two as she ruffled her daughter’s hair. She’d turned out even better than she’d hoped for.

 

“You’ll get more sex, Ryuko. I just want you to do a little favor for me.”

 

**One Month Later**

Ragyo leaned back, and inspected Nui’s latest creation, molded on her younger daughter. Ragyo knew Nui had struggled, trying to balance easy access to Ryuko’s holes, versus keeping them stretched and ready for use. Junketsu had been modified according to Nui’s wishes, and the end result was quite flattering, both to Nui’s skill, and to Ryuko’s body.

 

Two Life Fiber dildoes were mounted in it, ensuring that Ryuko’s lower holes were kept permanently wet and ready for Ragyo and Nui’s cocks. The white and blue collar had been extended upwards and forwards, covering her mouth with a ring gag. Ragyo could see Ryuko’s tongue moving inside, an open invitation to fuck her face. It meant that she couldn’t speak, but Ragyo wasn’t interested in anything she had to say. After the first few hours, the constant stream of begging from her daughter to get fucked became repetitive.

 

Junketsu’s chest piece had also been modified, making it much more convenient for Ragyo or Nui, or whoever they gave Ryuko over to enjoy, to slide their cocks in between her breasts. Her breasts were pushed in from the sides, but were bare from the bottom and top, making it beyond easy for her to kneel down and give a titfuck whenever she was told to. And the high heels made her ass sway delightfully whenever she walked, shaking her large rear from side to side.

 

Yes, Ragyo thought Nui had done an excellent job reshaping Junketsu into a display case for Ryuko. Her younger, dutiful, obedient daughter was a perfect tool for her to use and admire. Both in bed and on the battlefield, hunting Nudist Beach, Ryuko had shown her use. In fact, the two tended to go together. Ragyo had found Ryuko fought best when she had the promise of getting to impale herself on her mother’s cock afterwards.

 

Ragyo leaned back in her chair and beckoned for Ryuko. As her daughter fell to her knees and crawled over to her, Ragyo reflected on how much better of a daughter she was than Satsuki. She had become an excellent asset for the cause.


End file.
